No Search engine today brings the justification/description to “Why this relation?”, while representing contextual Topics or Search Refinements for the user query during the process of Search. Users wonder, why or how is this Topic Related?, Also, Knowledge representation is the key to the next generation of search as suppose to mere information retrieval basis user queries. This algorithm brings in a 360-degree contextual knowledge representation apart from being capable of answering specific questions.
Currently, most of the search engines are mere keyword based information extraction basis relevance algorithms. There is a huge demand for overall or 360 degree contextual knowledge representation in Search industry, which is the future of search. In a nutshell we have and are in process to build a revelation of 3rd & 4th generation search engine.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method to solve the above mentioned shortcomings in the search industry.